


paper rings

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Dan Humphrey getting more poor because he wants to spoil Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, Dan is so in love with Blair, Endgame Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Engagement, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, so much fluff i'm disgusted at myself, this hurts to write because GG writers really took everything away from us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: Blair likes shiny, expensive things but she'll be willing to make an exception for Dan Humphrey.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! New fic inspired by taylor swift's (yet again) song 'paper rings' which i think the song was made for Dair. Please enjoy the fic and don't forget to leave comments about my writing since this is my second fic!!

“Dan.”

“Dan.”

“Humphrey!” Blair slams her hand on the table to get Dan’s attention. He looks up quickly from the project he is doing to look at Blair. “What?”

“You’re not even listening to me!” She whines but her tone softening this time. 

“I am!” 

“What was the last thing I said?”

“Uh.. that you needed to decide what collection gonna go to the Fall collection of the Waldorf designs.” 

Blair rolls her eyes, “Lucky guess.” and resumed her work on her laptop.

They’re in Dan’s loft, Blair’s been complaining about the amount of things she needed to get done for the week but hasn’t actually done anything yet. Dan’s supposed to be writing his new novel or at least, a sequel for Inside but he has been having writer’s block for the past few weeks and picked up a new hobby instead. ‘A useless hobby’ as Blair Waldorf would say. 

It’s origami. 

“Here.” Dan presented a pink origami swan to Blair with a grin, looking pretty pleased with his work.

Blair sighs and looks at Dan’s new creation, “Aren’t you supposed to be writing a novel right now?” 

Dan ignores her question, “Isn’t it cute?”

“Yes, it’s cute.” Blair mutters, taking the swan from Dan and placing it on the upper right of her keyboard on her laptop.

He has been making these for the past two weeks and already made Blair a flower, a bird, and a butterfly. Blair loves it and displays it on her table next to a framed photo of her and Dan. Not even a moment later, Dan took another colored paper and already started creating a new one. There was a silence for a while, only Blair’s typing on the keyboard can be heard. She’s been stressed out for the past few weeks, feeling like she’s in a rut. She never got anything done at home so she decided to stay in Dan’s loft for a while but didn’t get anything done too because of how distracting her boyfriend can be most of the time.

“I’m hungry.” Blair says. 

“We can order pizza.” Dan replies, still has his full attention on his origami work.

“We already ate pizza last night,” She points out.

“There’s some spaghetti there. I can cook if you want.” Dan says, finally giving his attention to her.

“No,” Blair made a face. “I want sushi.” She decides. 

“This relationship is the reason why I’m getting poor.” 

Blair scoffs and rolls her eyes, “You can always marry rich.” She said before getting her phone and contacting a Japanese restaurant in the Upper East Side. She stood up from her seat and moved closer to the window to order their meal, as Blair lists her orders, Dan finishes creating the origami he’s been working on, feeling proud of himself. 

Blair ended the call and went back to the Humphrey dining room and sat back in her previous seat next to Dan. “Okay, so, the delivery will be here in 30 minutes and I ordered us some salmon, samurai roll, and a couple other more since it’s been a while since we had Japanese food.” She was looking at her phone as she spoke but when she looked up Dan was holding something to her, an origami ring. “What’s that..” She asks, carefully. 

“Will you marry me?” Dan says.

Blair blinks, this is certainly not what she was expecting, “What..”

“I know, I know. It’s no Harry Winston,” Blair rolls her eyes and chuckles when he mentions that. “and this is the least expected place you want to be engaged in. I promise I’m already saving up for a real ring but I just, I just want you to know that I love you and I would do everything for you and,” He was rambling, Blair can sense the nervousness on his tone and she wants to laugh and tease him about it. “Dan, you’re rambling.” Blair says, biting her lip to refrain herself from smiling so big. 

“I’m sorry. I just,” He sighs. “Blair, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’d make you a thousand paper rings for you to marry me.” 

Blair giggles, “Well, I do like shiny things but I’d marry you with paper rings.” 

Dan lets out a laugh, his nervousness slowly going away, “So, is that a yes?” 

“Yes, Dan. It’s yes.” Blair said, grinning. 

Dan smiled like he’s never smiled before, he stands up as he slipped the green colored paper on Blair’s ring finger before grabbing her face with both of his hands and kissing her like his life depends on it. Blair wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, only pulling away from him when they’re both breathless but still not letting go of each other. 

Blair looked at the handmade ring, “Huh. Matches my outfit right now.” She says, referring to her emerald green dress that she decided to wear today. Dan laughs and rests his forehead against Blair, “I can make you as thousands of those that match your entire closet.”It wasn’t the proposal Dan wants to be, he isn’t even planning to propose to Blair today but he was sure, he was sure that Blair is the girl he wants to spend the rest of her life with. He promises her that he’ll buy her a real ring, a real one with shiny diamonds just like what Blair wants so that she can showcase off to anyone and everyone can see that she’s going to marry to Daniel Humphrey. 

“Did you propose to me because I told you to marry rich?” Blair jokes. 

Dan rolls his eyes, “Oh, yeah. My bank account couldn’t handle the amount of Laduree macaroons you keep making me buy.” He says, sarcastically making Blair giggle. Dan was in awe of Blair’s beauty, the natural light from the window shines on Blair, making it seem like she’s a sun child. She’s absolutely glowing, her cheeks were red and hurting from smiling so hard and her eyes were shining and this is what Blair looks like when she’s happy and Dan’s the lucky bastard who caused it. He moved the stray of falling hair on her face and gently cupped her face, kissing her deeply. When Dan first met Blair, he didn’t think their story would be like this. He used to think that he’s going to end up with Serena or some girl from Brooklyn who’s also a writer but now, all he can think about is how much better this is and how much he wants to savor this moment. 

Blair pulls away and rests her forehead against Dan, “So uh, Dan,” She trails her finger down on his chest to his belt. “You gonna take me to bed or what?” She said. He lets out a chuckle and answers her question by kissing her again and grabbing her thighs to wrap it around his waist so he can carry Blair to his room. Dan might’ve hit one of the chairs and his head to a doorframe a few times, making Blair giggle as they continue to kiss each other. Dan gently set Blair to his bed and crawled on top of her, whispering, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She said, pulling him back again.


	2. you're my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally proposes to Blair. (for real)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys will enjoy this!

It’s been three months since Dan asked Blair to marry him with a paper ring and Dan’s been saving up to get Blair the perfect ring for her but unfortunately, a man in Brooklyn cannot afford a Harry Winston or Cartier ring just like that. Dan started working at a cafe and even began doing double shifts, he also continued to write and tries to finish a story that Alessandra keeps pestering him to do. He just sent out his final draft later to her and of course, the novel has a character that Blair based on just because. Also, he only eats out when he has a date night with Blair but when he’s all alone in the loft, he just cooks himself a homemade meal to save money. Sometimes, Dan would just walk or take the metro, refusing to take a cab which Blair notices since he’s always late when he picks her up. Dan was worried that Blair thinks he’s not gonna propose properly to her so he constantly reminds and promises her that he would buy her a ring soon which Blair always replies, “Dan, don’t stress yourself up. I already said yes.” And maybe, he was just worried that a certain Bass would make an appearance again, swooping Blair away from him, But Dan stresses himself up because he’s just like that and he wants to be to make Blair happy and wants to give her everything she deserves. 

Time came and finally, he was able to get the amount of money he needs and even some of it came from his earnings from his novel. It’s Friday in the morning and Blair called him up earlier to say that she won’t be able to have lunch with him because of her busy schedule at work and asked him if it’s okay if they can just go out for dinner instead to which Dan agrees and tells her to meet him at the MET steps, leaving Blair confused because it’s Friday and usually, they just to a restaurant somewhere in Brooklyn and she will sleep over at his place. 

After eating breakfast, Dan wasted no time to take a shower and got ready. He took the metro to take him to his destination. When he arrived at Tiffany & Co., he immediately went to the engagement ring section and looked for the one he has been eyeing for a while. 

“Dan, hi!” One of the workers, Nancy greeted him before going up the section Dan was looking at.

“Hey Nancy.” Dan said, he’s been coming in here for a while, trying to pick out which ring suits Blair and most of the people who work here already know his face. “So, are you gonna buy it now?” She asks, taking out the blue box which includes Blair’s ring and handing it to him. The ring he picked out for Blair was simple, it has 1.07 carats on a gold band with an inscription inside that says ‘Always.’ He immediately paid for the ring, he’s now broke but at least, he can make Blair happy and that’s all that matters to him. Nancy hands him the blue box and he quickly puts it in his coat pocket for safe keeping. It was already lunch time when Dan finished up at Tiffany’s, he decided to get a quick lunch at a sandwich place; he has more places to be and he doesn’t want to waste any time. As he was about to leave the sandwich place, he accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Ow!” A familiar voice said.

“Serena!” Dan said.

“Dan! Hey!” Serena smiled when she realized it was Dan who bumped into her. “I haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?” She said. 

“Uh.. I’m good, I’m good. How about you?” He took a glance at his watch and realized that the flower shop is opening soon. 

“I’m great. What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“Just grabbed a lunch,” Dan waves the sandwich. “So, uh.. I’ll see you soon?” Dan says, hoping to end this conversation already but Serena grabs his arm before he can leave. “Do you want to have lunch together?” She said, with a hopeful tone in her voice.

“I’ll have to take a rain check on that, got lots of things to do. I’ll text you.” Dan says before leaving Serena there with a confused expression on her face. He ate his sandwich as he walked to the flower shop. When he arrived at the florist that Blair prefers to get all her flowers from, he ordered a bouquet of fresh peonies for her. 

“So, are you doing it tonight?” The florist said, as she handed the peonies to Dan.

He chuckled and nodded, taking the flowers and handing her the payment, “Yeah, I am.”

Dan might’ve ordered two days ago and asked if she can give him the most fresh and prettiest peonies she can find. “Goodluck.” She said with a smile on her face. He says his thanks before leaving the shop. Dan decided to walk to the MET already and probably just wait there for Blair until she gets off since he has nothing to do with his time now. As he’s walking, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

“Hey Dan.” Blair spoke.

“Hey, Blair. What’s up?”

“I finished most of what I needed to do and I can get out of here now.”

Dan slightly widens his eyes, “Uh.. already?”

“Yeah! I’ll just meet you at the MET, okay?” She ended the call before Dan could say anything. 

Dan tried to walk faster to get to the MET steps, making sure that he got there first before Blair and when he arrived, thankfully, Blair wasn’t there yet and let out a huge sigh of relief and checked his pocket to make sure that the box was still there. Dan can feel and hear his heart beating out of his chest and began overthinking that maybe Blair wouldn’t like the ring or maybe she changed her mind and would say no. A few minutes later, there was a cab pulled up in front of MET and Dan saw Blair stepped out and he quickly hid the peonies behind him, she’s wearing her white coat with her hair down, she’s holding one of her Dior handbags and to Dan, she really looked like royalty. Blair immediately saw Dan and walked up the steps.

“Hey.” Blair said, giving Dan a kiss on the lips.

“Hey.” Dan grinned at her before pulling out the flowers behind him and handing it to her.

Blair gasped, “Thank you.” She said and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him again. Dan pulled away and he saw how stressed Blair looked, her eyes looked tired like she just wanted to sleep for the whole weekend but there was a huge smile on her face. 

“I got another present for you.” Dan said.

“Ooooh, did Daniel Humphrey get his paycheck today?” Blair teased him, moving the peonies closer to her nose to smell them.

Dan laughed before kneeling down in front of her He wants to laugh at the way Blair’s expression quickly changed, she slowly lowered the peonies in front of her to see Dan clearly.

“Blair,”

“Dan.” She breathes out.

“I didn’t expect that one day the girl I would marry is Blair Waldorf but now, I couldn’t imagine my future without Blair Waldorf. Blair, you are beautiful, funny, smart, and you don’t need a crown and a prince to look like royalty. I’m not from the Upper East Side or own a million dollar company who can spoil you with designer handbags or shoes but I love you for who you are. I have seen all sides of you that you haven’t shown to anyone and I fell in love with it. Blair, when I promised you all those years ago that I’d always be there for you, I meant that and now, I’m promising that I’d love and treasure you forever,” Dan said, opening the box revealing the ring inside. “Will you marry me?” He finally asked.

Blair was crying already and nodded, “Yes. Yes. Yes, I’d marry you.” She answered, biting down her lips because she couldn’t contain her happiness. Dan slipped the ring on her finger which Blair had admired for a moment then suddenly grabbed him by his collar to pull him and kiss him deeply. They were both aware that there was already a crowd gathering around them because of the special moment but they didn’t care at all. When they were both out of breath, they both pulled away and Dan rested his forehead against Blair’s, “I love you.” He whispered and stole a quick kiss on Blair’s lips which made her giggle.

“I love you too, Dan Humphrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry this is short but i am planning to write a fix it multi chaptered fic about dair which i have already started and i honestly cant wait for yall to read it! 
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> (follow me on tumblr if you want to request fics! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theasianwitch)


End file.
